What the Senior Staff Did on Vacation
by SG-LAB
Summary: One morning while vacationing on Earth


Title: What the Senior Staff Did on Vacation

Author: SG-LAB

Summary: Shep, Weir and Mckay vacationing on Earth

Category: Humor

Spoilers: Minor for Runner

Rating K plus

Disclaimer: Neither Mckay, Sheppard or Weir belong to nor does the Stargate Atlantis Universe

Note: This is the first fic I've ever posted for any fandom. Thanks to Royal Nonesuch for the inspiration to the beginning of this fic alsoto weirfan517 for the encouragement. Finally to thank you Trialia for betaing and giving me the idea for the surprise at the end.

What the Senior Staff Did on Vacation

The top of Rodney's head hit a hard object while searching for the object of his torture. Cursing only to have it come out incoherent, he rubbed the injured part of his head.

At last his other hand grasped the torture device and hit it as hard as he could.

"Ow!"

"What?" Rodney shook his head and immediately stopped as pain and nausea hit. He took a few breaths and blinked several times.

"Rodney?"

The voice was weak, but familiar. Rodney's eyes were starting to clear up and he looked up. He found himself looking into the face of Col. John Sheppard. "Oh god," he buried his face in his pillow.

"Rodney," John poked Rodney in the arm.

"Ow!" Rodney's head came up scowling at the other man rubbing his offended arm. His brow furrowed. "Col., what are you doing with my alarm clock?"

John gave him an odd look before looking at the alarm clock in his hand before putting it down and then frowned at the other man. "You hit me with it," he gave Rodney another odd look. "Hey, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Huh?"

John rolled his eyes. "That was eloquent."

Rodney looked at his left arm where John had poked it. A white bandage covered about a two inch squared area. He looked at the other man confused. "What are you doing on the floor of my hotel room?" He looked down to the floor. "Uh, Colonel. Have you realized Elizabeth is next to you with her head in your lap?"

"Wha…?" John froze looking at the woman next to him. On him. "Uh."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth." He leaned down nudging her shoulder.

"Wha..?" They heard some more mumbling coming from her. She turned on her back and blinked several times before focusing. "John?"

"Uhm, good morning, Elizabeth?" John's tongue stuck out licking his lips, something of a nervous habit he seemed to have gained around Elizabeth.

"Rodney?" Her voice was a little more startled.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Rodney couldn't help the smirk.

Elizabeth managed to get her bearings and sat up. "Where are we?"

"My hotel room," Rodney still had that smirk.

"What the hell did we do last night? I haven't felt this bad since that frat party I went to in college where…what was her name? Oh yeah, Bambi and…"

"Bambi?" A single eye brow rose on Elizabeth.

"Uhm anyway," John tried to look anywhere, but at Elizabeth. "I think I'm gonna go back to my room and take a shower."

"Why don't we meet up in about an hour and get some breakfast," Elizabeth suggested, smirking at John's retreating back.

"Sounds like a good idea," John said over his shoulder.

"Elizabeth, aren't you going?" Rodney asked when Elizabeth was still standing in his room after John had left.

"I thought I'd be nice and let him get away from more embarrassment," she grinned.

"Ah."

It was an hour later when Rodney was standing in the hotel lobby pacing. He looked up relieved to see Elizabeth approaching him. He saw John further away behind. "Elizabeth," Rodney grabbed her arm without thinking.

"Ow," she clutched her arm where he had grabbed.

"Sorry, sorry," he pulled away then frowned. "Elizabeth did you? I mean do you have…?" He trailed off.

John caught up to them at last. "Did either of you find you have a tattoo you didn't have before yesterday?" Taking off his jacket he pointed to his left arm where they could see a dark blue three pronged fork about two inches long and a half inch wide.

"Oh god," Rodney gasped while Elizabeth collapsed in a nearby chair overcome by laughter and John left to stare at both of them.

"Why did we get matching pitch fork tattoos?" Rodney asked leaning back in one of the other chairs.

"Actually it's called a trident," Elizabeth's head came up looking at John with wide eyes. "What?" John squirmed. "I needed another credit and took a myths and legends class in college."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's very fitting. Neptune was the god of Atlantis and carried a trident. What else did you learn in that class?"

John smiled back at her. "I'll tell you on the way to breakfast."

"Deal," she stood up and followed John to the door.

"Hey!" Rodney was a little slower and had to rush to catch up to them. "What are we going to do about these tattoos? We leave tomorrow." Once next to them he tried to get their attention, but they were in the middle a lively discussion. Rodney shook his head. Who was Ander Keys and what the hell was he doing messing with a lion?


End file.
